orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Flipping Beetle
Flipping Beetle was a beetleweight robot built by Billy5545/Kendor and entered into Orc's Wars Overclocked. Design Flipping Beetle is a 2WD bot with an octagonal chassis. It has two slimbody drives, with two Colson wheels, giving the bot a fast speed. The flipping arm is made out of pure aluminium, and powered by a fast magsnapper. The armor is 3mm of aluminium. The bot is also powered by a single intercooled battery. On top of the bot is the bot's name and logo, albeit blurry and facing the wrong way. Results Overclocked Flipping Beetle was entered into the Orc's Wars Overclocked/Beetleweight Bash event. 'Beetleweight Bash' Flipping Beetle made its Orc's Wars debut in the fourteenth episode of Orc's Wars Overclocked in Beetleweight Bash. It was drawn against Bread Winner 2, Neutron Solaris, and Shalako. Flipping Beetle started the battle by rushing onto Bread Winner 2, destabilizing Bread Winner 2 immediately, while taking hits from the bar. Flipping Beetle soon bullied Bread Winner 2. Neutron Solaris then approached Flipping Beetle, which Flipping Beetle responded by lifting Neutron Solaris. This small lift caused Neutron Solaris' powerful disc to touch the ground, causing the whole bot to spaz out uncontrollably. Almost at the same time, a drive motor on Bread Winner 2 got damaged. Shalako soon tried to attack Flipping Beetle, so Flipping Beetle responded by trying to lift it, successfully controlling it. However, Shalako soon self righted, and flipped Flipping Beetle, but Flipping Beetle fortunately landed in a righted position. Flipping Beetle soon took a hit from Neutron Solaris, and as it tried to bully Bread Winner 2 again, it took a large hit that blew it away. However, Flipping Beetle recovered, and it soon removed a wheel from Bread Winner 2. After doing that, it continue bullying Bread Winner 2, before focusing on Neutron Solaris, which managed to chip Flipping Beetle's flipping arm with it's disc. At this point, Flipping Beetle was near to death due to all the damage it received from Bread Winner 2. Fortunately, Neutron Solaris missed the chassis, and Flipping Beetle survived enough for Bread Winner 2 to be fully counted out, meaning Flipping Beetle and Neutron Solaris went on to the Beetleweight final. Flipping Beetle's next battle in episode 20 was the Beetleweight final against Neutron Solaris, John, and Red Menace. It started the battle by rushing and trying to bully Red Menace, successfully destabilizing it with the first few attacks. However, Flipping Beetle proved to be unable to handle all the spinners in the fight, as it's chassis got damaged in a quicker manner. It also got flipped when it tried to lift John, only to get hit by it, with Neutron Solaris getting underneath Flipping Beetle beforehand. John soon quickly ripped most of Flipping Beetle's flipping arm, leaving Flipping Beetle unable to self right. Flipping Beetle soon got picked up by the spinners, and became the last bot to get KO'ed by Neutron Solaris. This meant Flipping Beetle lost the Beetleweight final. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 Trivia * Flipping Beetle was named because it's a Beetleweight, as well as because of it's weapon. Category:Beetleweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with rear hinged flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons